De tres a cinco minutos
by yukii04
Summary: la capacidad de consentración de un niño menor a los cinco años es de tres a cinco minutos, entonces ¿por que Karma en ocaciónes cumple con estas estadisticas si no cumple con los estandares? Lemon, Yaoi, R18, AsaKar.


**De tres a cinco minutos**

 _Está comprobado que la mayor capacidad de concentración de niños menores a los cinco años, se desarrolla en un periodo de tres a cinco minutos mientras que el periodo de atención puede llegar a ser de 8,5 segundos._

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia aquí contada.**

 **Advertencias: lemon, yaoi, Asano Gakushuu X Akabane Karma**

¡FELIZ DÍA DEL FESTIVAL INTERESCOLAR! O así se debería reaccionar ante la noticia de una oportunidad de socializar con nuevas personas y posibles amigos, pero no, el director Asano Gakushou los tenia a todos, todos y cada uno de ellos sin excepción, trabajando para dar una buena impresión a los otros colegios y para el año entrante tener más alumnado.

Pero como estaban a unas horas de abrir el colegio al público la presión sobre las clases era mayor a la anterior, y aún más para la clase E, que tenían todavía más trabajo que las otras clases; pero no podía faltar el hijo del director y el presidente del consejo estudiantil buscando más trabajo y perfección en todo lo que se presente.

Así que el hecho de que en este preciso momento esté el pelinaranja envistiendo a Akabane dentro de un mini molino de decoración que hizo la clase E, no es tan raro como se supone tenía que ser.

La cosa fue así; Karma estaba sentado en el piso con Kayano, Nakamura y Maheara pintando una luna de cartón, cuando pasó Gakushuu buscando imperfecciones a su alrededor, cuando pasó cerca del pelirrojo, este no tardó nada en levantarse y comenzar a molestarlo en busca de un chasquido de lengua, una sien sobresalida, una mordedura en el labio, algo que señale que está irritado por su existencia.

-¡Hey Asano-kun! ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- lo consiguió, le erizó la piel de la espalda y lo hizo voltearse con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Karma lo sabía, era fácil de enojo, y más si él era el causante.

-yo busco algo que hacer de manera productiva, no como vos que tu concentración no llega ni a la de los niños del kínder- dijo enojado provocando que este chasqueara su lengua con un fuerte "tsk" que resonó en los oídos de Gakushuu.

-mi capacidad de atención es mil veces más alta que la tuya- refutó el pelirrojo molestando más a su enemigo.

-seguro que no llega ni a los tres minutos consecutivos- afirmó el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-si fueses más inteligente sabrías que no hay periodo de tiempo de concentración inferior a tres minutos- comentó sosteniéndole la mirada.

-pero el periodo de concentración puede llegar alrededor de los ocho segundos, no me sorprendería que el tuyo esté rondando esa cuenta- dijo seguro de sí.

-¡mi concentración es mayor a esa!- comenzó a subir el volumen aprovechando que habían comenzado a caminar lentamente entre palabra y palabra.

-¡pues cada vez que te veo pareces en otro mundo!- le siguió en el aumento de tono mientras que se detenían al fin del camino de la exposición de la clase 3.

-¡PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE APARECES LLAMAS TODA MI ATENCIÓN INEPTO!- gritó el pelirrojo al borde del colapso mental y hormonal.

Silencio. Lo había dicho y ya no se podía retractar. Por otro lado, el pelinaranja pensó que había escuchado mal y con los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que el otro buscaba con un dedo alguna señal de tapón en su oído.

-¿a qué te refieres Akabane?-preguntó algo confundido, tal vez su propia mente hizo que él entendiera algo así como un intento de declaración o tal vez de verdad el pelirrojo compartía los sentimientos que él jamás sería capaz de admitir.

-lo que escuchaste- tras un largo suspiro de resignación y analizar cualquier situación posible como resultado de su descuido decidió, por fin, aceptar sus estúpidos sentimientos. -…llamas… mi atención- dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¿en qué sentido?- susurró acercándose lentamente a él.

-¡ME GUSTAS ESTUPIDO GAKUSHUU!- gritó juntando el poco orgullo que tenía y mandándolo por el drenaje.

Lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta para el pobre Karma. Asano se acercó a él, tomó su muñeca y estampó sus labios acorralándolo contra una de las muestras del festival, al instante, el pelinaranja abrió una puerta, giraron hasta entrar por ella a un cuarto pequeño de 1x1. Él cayó al suelo y el otro se arrodilló frente a él comenzando a besarlo de manera más desesperada.

No hubo más palabras, entre besos y caricias Karma terminó sentándose sobre él y Asano dilatando su entrada con dos dedos humedecidos por la saliva de ambos. De a poco esos dedos fueron reemplazados por el miembro del ojimorado que, de a poco, se fue abriendo paso en el interior del otro, que no tardó mucho en comenzar a gritar y gemir el nombre de quien invadía su intimidad.

A medida de que las envestidas aumentaban la velocidad, Karma gemía y, mordía y lamía el cuello del contrario con más fuerza. Al cabo de unos minutos terminaron corriéndose en un unísono de gritos del nombre del contrario.

-me gustas Gakushuu- susurró en su hombro mientras que buscaba regular su respiración.

-tú también idiota- dijo antes de soltar una risita de cansancio en su clavícula.

-di "karma"- pidió en un suspiro.

-¿para?- preguntó algo confundido.

-quiero escucharte llamarme por mi nombre- dijo sonrojado mirando la mancha de semen en su vientre.

El pelinaranja tomó su rostro y lo hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- te amo Akabane Karma- dijo decidido contemplando como el sonrojo del otro aumentaba al igual que su expresión de sorpresa.

-yo también imbécil- dijo antes de volver a unir sus labios.

 **Finny…**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sé que el lemmon está medio como muy pobre pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Gracias por leer y lamento a los que lo pidieron por no poder traducir los fics al inglés, aunque sé el idioma no me siento para nada confiada de poder escribir un fic en otro idioma, lo lamento mucho.**

 **Bueno, bessos… yukii**


End file.
